


Sunflowers

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid helps his daughter, Katerina, pick Sunflowers for Lou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

Sunflowers   
Golden sunflowers danced amid an emerald green carpet. Warm sunlight shown down upon chestnut ringlets as a little girl, about four years of age, ran through the tall grass, her cherubic features glowing with excitement. 

The little girl reached the first of the tall stalks of sunflowers and wrapped her chubby hands around the length of it, and gave a mighty tug. Her little face wrinkled up in consternation, as she gave the stalk another tug. 

“Daddy, help.” 

A chestnut haired man moved through the grass, a tender smile on his handsome features. He reached his little girl’s side and crouched down, slipping his larger hand over her two smaller ones where they still held onto the sunflower stalk. The other hand slipped around the little girl’s waist. 

“We’ll do it together.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Together the man and his daughter tugged on the stalk and their combined efforts were rewarded when the sunflower broke free of the stalk. 

Blue eyes lit up with joy as the little girl gazed up into the face of her father. “We did it, Daddy. We did it.” 

‘Yes, we did, sweetheart.” 

“Can we take it to Mama?” 

“Sure we can.”


End file.
